Marathons Gossip Girl
by aPaulineR
Summary: Chuck, passablement éméché, fait irruption chez Blair. oneshots. résumé 1/1


****A/N: Voici les différents oneshots que j'ai pu écrire sur Gossip Girl durant les marthons de la communauté marathon_prompt sur LiveJournal. Tous droits réservés à Josh Schwartz, Stephanie Savage et Cecily von Ziegesar.**  
><strong>

**Une trêve**

Un Chuck titubant déboula soudain dans le hall majestueux du penthouse Waldorf. Blair descendit l'escalier à toute vitesse, épouvantée. S'il vomissait sur la moquette, elle se ferait enterrer vivante dans l'entresol.

- Chuck Bass ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Combien tu as payé le liftier pour qu'il te laisse monter ? Crache le morceau !, hurla-t-elle d'une voix stridente.

L'héritier plaqua les mains sur ses oreilles en un geste approximatif, une grimace douloureuse accrochée à ses lèvres.

- Arrête de crier, B…

- Tu as bu ?, dit cette dernière une fois arrivée à hauteur de l'intrus.

- Ouais.

Chuck planta son regard dans le décolleté de Blair.

- Mais que les petites bouteilles. Alors ça compte pas, ajouta-t-il en relevant les yeux et en lui décochant un sourire éclatant.

- Sors de chez moi, soupira la jeune femme.

- Ah mais nooon ! Je viens juste d'arriver…

Sans attendre qu'elle rechigne à nouveau, il se dirigea vers les escaliers et, sous les yeux inquiets de son hôte impromptue, gravit les marches, la main serrée sur la rampe à s'en blanchir les jointures.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais, Chuck ?

- Bah je vais me coucher. J'ai soif. T'as de l'eau ? Viens avec moi. Tu me prêtes ton lit ? Le mien est loooin… B ? Je t'aaaime.

- Tais-toi, Bass. Tais-toi.

Queen B réprima à grand peine un sourire et suivit l'éméché, essayant de se préparer à l'éventualité de le voir tomber par-dessus la rambarde et se rompre la nuque. Le soulagement détendit ses traits inquiets instantanément quand il posa un pied sur le palier, puis une main sur le mur.

- Enlève tes mains dégueulasses de la tapisserie, veux-tu.

- Wooow, respire, princesse…

Comme pour illustrer ses paroles le jeune homme prit une grande inspiration, rejeta la tête en arrière et expira en l'air, une expression béate incrustée sur le visage, avant de décoller sa main du mur et d'enrouler son bras d'un mouvement étonnamment habile autour des épaules de Blair. Il s'y appuya légèrement, mais Blair eut le temps de se demander s'il était à moitié aussi saoul qu'il le prétendait. La réponse se présenta à elle quand il entra dans sa chambre et se jeta à plat ventre sur le lit pour s'endormir instantanément, le nez sur l'édredon. Elle soupira : apparemment, il ne jouait pas la comédie.

Elle défit d'abord les mocassins de Chuck, remerciant le ciel d'avoir éloigné sa mère pour le week-end, puis entreprit de retourner le jeune irresponsable comme une crêpe afin qu'il dorme sur le dos et évite de s'asphyxier dans son sommeil en respirant dans la couverture. Elle défit patiemment le nœud de sa cravate en se demandant pourquoi il était toujours aussi élégant quand il se mettait une mine. Après un instant de réflexion, elle défit les deux premiers boutons de sa chemise d'un blanc immaculé, chose surprenante dans son état.

Au contact du bout de ses doigts qui frôlèrent sa peau, Chuck se réveilla brièvement, le temps de sourire et de lâcher un « je peux te déshabiller aussi, Beeee ? », puis son bras l'attira à lui et la demoiselle se retrouva coincée contre son torse dans une étreinte implacable. Une main chaude et ferme vint fourrager dans ses cheveux et Blair décida de laisser tomber.

Ici au moins, il ne mourrait pas écrasé par un taxi, il ne tomberait pas à la renverse du haut d'un building, il était en sécurité. Finalement n'était-ce pas tout ce qui comptait ? Sa main vint se poser sur celle qui la retenait prisonnière et il emmêla rapidement leurs doigts en souriant contre ses cheveux. Alors qu'elle commençait presque à s'attendrir, à baisser sa vigilance et à fermer les yeux pour profiter de cette chaleur autour d'elle et de cette nuit qui semblait vouloir éviter la discorde et les cris, Chuck colla ses lèvres douces à son oreille, la faisant frissonner.

- J'ai faaaaim, B… tu me fais des pâtes ?

Blair soupira bruyamment et ferma les yeux avant de murmurer un « espèce de monstre… » ensommeillé. Chuck sourit à nouveau et s'endormit.

**A/N: Des réactions? :)**


End file.
